Birds of a Feather
by XShadowCatX
Summary: Taylor Robin had a birthday she could never forget. Running away from her past leads her to Tortuga where she falls into the lap of Jack Sparrow. Have these two had a runin with the same person? FIRST FANFIC. JackOC PLEASE R&R!
1. Taylor Robin

Birds of a Feather

Chapter 1

I had finally gotten out of the lame excuse for a ship and was now walking through the "famous" Tortuga that I had heard so much about. The pirates on the ship I had stowed-away on were so excited about docking in Tortuga for a week, and I don't see what all the excitement was about.

Tortuga wasn't that nice. To be frank, it wasn't nice at all. I had heard that pirate ports could be dirty, but not this dirty. But I guess I should get used to this because I shall now cal this place home. Me, a pirate. I never thought I would be calling myself that 6 months ago, but lets not think about the past right now.

I walked along a street of Tortuga looking for a decent place to work. I needed money to eat and find lodging. After walking for a couple of minutes I came upon a place called "The Faithful Bride" and I had to chuckle as I read the sign. 'Like you could actually find a woman here to fit that description' I thought to myself.

When I walked through the doors, the place was packed with drunken pirates and parading whores. There was almost a whore for every man. 'Well this looks like a nice place' I was surprised no one could hear the sarcastic tone in my head. I walked up to the barmaid who was a plump older looking woman, probably in her late 50's. She had dirty blonde hair down to her breasts which were protruding from her dress quite a bit.

"What can I get ye missy?" she asked not paying direct attention to me but enough to notice I was a woman dressed in men's clothing. They were so much more comfortable than those damn corsets I had to wear. With dark brown breeches, a loose fitting cotton shirt and a tight black undershirt (to keep 'them' hidden even though it didn't help much), I thought I could pass for a man. Maybe it was my brown shoulder length curly hair that gave me away, even with a tri-cornered hat on.

I finally regained my train of thought and looked at the barmaid who was looking at me with an annoyed look on her face. "Oh, yes, sorry. Do you have any openings, so that I might work as a waitress? But just to tell you tell you I wont do any whoring, I'll only serve drinks." I stood up straighter when I said the last part to prove I wont be pushed around.

She looked me over and, I guess, decided that I could fit to be a waitress. "All right, I'll give ye a job. But don't come cryin to me when some drunk gets to rough with ye." She said doubting I could handle myself.

"Oh, I won't. I can handle myself" I couldn't keep the smile off my face. My first night here and I already had a job.

She handed me an apron and told me to go to a table when someone waved me down and take their orders. 'Well that sounds easy. I mean, how hard can it be?'

I was going good for the most part, getting al the tables that signaled and giving them their orders before they could get any ideas and reach for me.

I had long lost the need or want for a man since my last birthday.

A man had just signaled for me from across the room. While I was making my way over there when I felt an arm pull me roughly and quickly, around the waist, into a man's lap.

"Come and entertain ole Jack." Said the owner of the lap.

I turned around quickly to slap the man in the face, and I came eye-to-eye with the darkest brown eyes I have ever seen. The kohl lining around those eyes only enhanced their darkness. My hand froze mid slap as I felt something push into my thigh. I realized quickly what it was and continued with my slap.

SLAP!

"Oww! Luv, wacha' do that for?" Said the owner of the eyes, arm, lap…..and other things.

I stood up quickly and shook out my apron defending my self. "I'm not some whore that you can pay to please your lust, Sir. I am a waitress, I serve rum." While I said this I couldn't meet his eyes, so I looked at the rest of him.

He had a red bandana holding back his long brown hair that was in partial dread locks with trinkets and beads weaved into a couple of pieces. And was that a bone in there too? His attire clearly stated "Pirate!" with a white cotton shirt, somewhat opened, under a blue vest. He also had dark blue breeches all tied under a long red and white striped piece of cloth and a couple of belts over that. He had a sword on his left side and a pistol tucked into the cloth and belts. He had a brown leather tri-cornered hat on his right knee and brown leather boots.

But the thing what caught my attention the most was his face. 'A pirate should not look this handsome. But what do you know about pirates. The only ones you saw were the disgusting pigs on that ship.' The sun had tanned his skin to a golden brown, only attainable by staying in the sun for a very long time. He had high cheek bones, enhancing his handsome features. He had a mustache and goatee with beads weaved into that as well. I stayed away from looking at his eyes but still remember what they look like. His mouth curved upward into a smirk as I looked him over. I quickly looked at my feet realizing he though I was admiring him which was completely insane.

"Oh so ye serve rum, do ye? Then can me and my crew have some of this said rum?" He asked this with the same smirk present on his face.

"Coming right up." I said in a toneless voice as I walked away.

I came back a while later to find the "crew" and the brown eyed pirate laughing loudly and talking between gulps of rum. When I came up, the brown eyed pirate turned to me a smiled.

I thought my heart felt something right then but that's not possible…

"Here's your rum Mr……." I trailed off not knowing what to call him.

"Captain, No Mr., Captain Jack Sparrow." He said this as he tipped his head with his hand out to the side.

'Jack Sparrow….Jack Sparrow…why does that name seem so familiar?' I finally realized after a second and gasped. 'This is the man the pirates on that ship didn't want to run into. He doesn't look anything like their descriptions.'

"So you've heard of me? Well why wouldn't ye, I am Captain Jack Sparrow" he said probably hearing my gasp.

I chuckled just a bit just to annoy him and it seemed to work. "No I haven't heard of you. I gasped because that man over there just fell on a cat." I said trying to get him to turn around so I could escape.

It didn't work

"Why don't you sit down, luv." He said this not as a question but a compelling suggestion. He grabbed my wrist and gently tugged me to the chair next to him.

"No I should really be getting back to work" I said trying to look away from his entrancing eyes. But I couldn't, so I sat.

"There's a girl. Now tell me what's a girl like ye doin in a place like this?" He leaned forward in his chair. I felt compelled to tell him the truth, but not the whole thing.

"I just docked on a ship that I was crewing on and I thought that I might stop here and make some money being a waitress." I didn't tell him I was a stowaway.

"Oh did ye, well why would you want to work in a place like this if you weren't a whore?" He looked at me skeptically.

"Well this is a bar." I stated, waving my hand around. "Not a whore house."

"Touché, but this place is a bit of both really. You get rum and the company on women" He said this moving his hands around while he talked and I found it quite funny.

"Well I'm part of the bar part and not the other part." I said this hoping I would confuse him, but he just smiled.

"You don't seem like other women around here, luv. What's yer name?" He asked smiling.

Again I felt compelled to tell him the truth.

"Taylor. My names Taylor Robin."


	2. Jack Sparrow

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean…..or Jack Sparrow….or James Norrington….SOB…..BUT, I do own everyone else who is not in POTC.

**Birds of a Feather**

Chapter 2

Jacks POV

I had docked my 'Pearl' in the town of Tortuga two days ago and me and my crew were currently enjoying ourselves in my favorite tavern, 'The Faithful Bride'. I took a look around the tavern and studied my surroundings. There are five pirates playing cards to the left, thirteen men at the bar, another table of drunken pirates in the middle of the room, occupied my ten, and a whore for each man. 'That's five and thirteen make….eighteen and ten more is….twenty-eight…and whores for each….so double that…and that's….fifty-six….not counting us of course.' The table I currently occupied held most of 'The Black Pearls' crew, which was twenty men. 'So there's seventy-six people in this tavern not including me….right?'

I looked around once more and noticed a boy…no a woman walk through the tavern door. 'Seventy-seven people' I thought, as I watched the woman glance around the room and then walk up the barmaid. The woman had short, shoulder length hair, under a tri-cornered hat. With dark almond shaped eyes, and a very pretty oval-shaped face. She wore men's clothing, a cotton shirt with a tight black shirt under that. Her dark brown breeches hung onto her curves perfectly and tucked into knee-high black boots. The woman was skinny but not at skinny as some of the whores. Her size was perfect, as were her breasts. While she spoke with the barmaid she stood straighter and raised her chin. After a stare from the barmaid, the woman was handed an apron, which she accepted with a smile across her face.

"Captain...Captain! Did ye hear anythin' I said?" said my first mate, Gibbs, bringing me out of my state of concentration. I turned toward him to see Gibbs looking at me puzzled.

"Oh, what were ye saying, mate, I got distracted" I said as I focused my attention back on my first mate. 'I'll have fun with her later' I smiled

"Well that's aright Captain, I was just telling the lass here how I helped save ye from a fate worse than death." Gibbs said this as he turned his attention back to the plump whore sitting on his lap.

I chuckled as he watched his drunken first mate tell the story of his unwanted doom to the woman occupying his lap.

Third person POV

Later than night, Jack's attention was brought back to the young woman serving drinks. She was currently handing drinks to the table of men on the other side of the tavern. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw a man signal for her to take their order. Surveying the room Jack realized that she would have to walk right past him.

'Why not stir up things just a bit' he thought with a smile.

As the brunette waitress walked by, Jack threw out his arm and quickly grabbed her around the waist, pulling the startled woman in to his lap.

"Come and entertain ole Jack". He said this trying to annoy the woman.

Thinking about the woman in his lap, he noticed the way she smelled. 'Like lavender and strawberries.'

The woman turned to slap, and Jack, still think about the woman's smell, didn't notice.

The woman stared into Jacks eyes as he stared into hers. 'She's gorgeous' The eyes that were flashing anger, were now deep and thoughtful. The thought of her beauty and the fact that she was looking into his eyes with that look, started to get Jack aroused.

'uh, oh' was the last thing he thought before he felt a strong cracking slap hit him on the side of the face.

"Oww! Luv, wacha' do that for?" Jack said cupping the now throbbing cheek.

She stood up quickly and fixed her apron, not looking at Jack, but at the floor.

"I'm not some whore that you can pay to please your lust, Sir. I am a waitress, I serve rum."

She finally looked up but instead of looking Jack in the eyes she studied the rest of his body. After the woman looked Jack over, she landed back on his face. During the observation done by the woman, Jack realized she liked what she was seeing which caused a smirk to come across his face. As the woman saw the smirk, she turned her eyes, once again, to the floor.

"Oh so ye serve rum, do ye? Then can me and my crew have some of this said rum?" said Jack still smirking.

"Coming right up." the woman replied in a toneless voice, not seeming to be uneasy at all, as she walked back to the bar.

'Damn, thought I jumbled her up a bit.' Jack thought as he sat down to find the rest of his crew smiling. "What? Cant a guy have a little fun?" He said as the rest of his crew started laughing at the scene that was just played before them.

Just as Gibbs finished telling a funny joke about a wench and a monkey, the woman returned holding a tray filled with rums. Jack turned to the woman a smiled.

Her eyes flashed surprise for a moment before continuing to walk our way.

'Wonder what that was about' Jack thought, seeing the display of emotion in her eyes.

"Here's your rum Mr……." She trailed of, and Jack, realizing he didn't tell the woman his name, introduced himself.

"Captain, No Mr., **Captain **Jack Sparrow." Jack said emphasizing the captain and tipping his head.

The woman looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Does she not know who I am?' Jack questioned himself. Then the woman gasped. 'Ahh…that's better!'

"So you've heard of me? Well why wouldn't ye, I am Captain Jack Sparrow" He said with a grin thinking she knew him.

She chuckled. 'Why is she chuckling?' Jack asked himself, quite annoyed that the woman was chuckling at him.

"No I haven't heard of you. I gasped because that man over there just fell on a cat." the woman said obviously trying to distract Jack.

'Well that's not a very good distraction' Jack grinned, not falling for her trick.

"Why don't you sit down, luv." Jack said not asking her to sit down but telling her. He grabbed her wrist, lightly and pulled her to the chair next to him.

She looked into his eyes, and he fixed her with a piercing gaze. "No I should really be getting back to work" she said sitting into the chair, not able to resist Jack intense stare.

"There's a girl. Now tell me what's a girl like ye doin in a place like this?" Jack said this quite curious about who she was, as he leaned forward in his chair to make his stare more compelling.

"I just docked on a ship that I was crewing on and I thought that I might stop here and make some money being a waitress." She said.

Jack could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth, but continued anyway. "Oh did ye, well why would you want to work in a place like this if you weren't a whore?"

"Well this is a bar." She stated, waving her hand around. "Not a whore house."

"Touché, but this place is a bit of both really. You get rum and the company of women" Jack said waving his hands around to indicate his point.

"Well I'm part of the bar part and not the other part." She said with a confident voice.

Jack smiled 'I like this girl, trying to get me confused.' Still smiling Jack asked, "You don't seem like other women around here, luv. What's yer name?"

Fixing her with his best stare Jack realized she caved in.

"Taylor. My names Taylor Robin."


	3. Author Note

**Authors Note:**

**So I know I haven't updated in a LONG time BUT I do have a good excuse. I had lots of notes and a couple of chapters on my computer, just ready to be posted but then my computer broke. All was fine with the documents but it wouldn't let me on the Internet or on anything for that matter. So I took it in to the computer guys and they fixed it. They fixed the computer but I lost all my memory and all that I had written so far. ******** Grr! So now I'm writing it all over (But not the first two chapters) so its going to take me a while to get it all figured out. I don't want my story to be some rushed, not thought through mess, so I'm taking my time to write the chapters. I will update as soon as I can. I just wanted to let everyone know (Who actually reads my story) that I am planning on continuing, and not to worry! ******

**Thanks again for reading!!**

**Shadow**

**P.S. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, please, tell me them!! ******


	4. The Balck Pearl

**AN:** **Thanks to all the reviewers! I'm glad you all like it. I'm also starting another story that I think I like better than this one so I might alternate reviews.**

**I realized I never set up this story so I'm going to explain it here**

**IMPORTANT: This story is based after the third movie, about a month after. I changed the ending of the movie to have Jack with the **_**Pearl**_**. I don't like him with out it. Will's still captain, Barbossa was marooned on an Island and Elizabeth is never to be seen in this story. I don't like her. Ok short chapter but here it goes.**

**Chapter 3: The Black Pearl**

Third Person POV

"Taylor. My name's Taylor Robin."

Jack's eyes showed a glint of interest as Taylor introduced herself properly to him.

"Perfect. A Sparrow and a Robin. We're meant for each other, luv." He said with a smirk. Then turning serious, he continued "Now, do ye plan on spending yer entire life being a barmaid in Tortuga or do ye want something more?"

Taylor looked at Jack with a scrutinizing gaze. "What do you mean by 'more', Mr. Sparrow?"

"Its Captain, luv. Not Mr., remember? I hate 'Mr.'" He said waving his hand in dismissal. "In more, I mean adventure, love, and the freedom of the open sea." His eyes seemed to shine with the offers he just made.

"I'm sorry Captain Sparrow-…"

"Call me Jack." He said, interrupting once again.

She sighed in annoyance. "I'm sorry **Jack **but I've had just enough adventure to last me quite a while." She shivered, remembering those dreadful days on _Neptune's Hoard_.

"Aye, maybe ye have but what about love?" Grinning as he said this, Taylor flinched.

She paused, remembering the last time she had been entirely alone with a man. "I don't think I'll need any of that either." She said, quietly, after snapping out of her memories.

Jack seemed to notice the pause.

"Ye've had bad experiences with love before then?" he said, his smile fading.

"You could say that, but I wouldn't call it love. Just one bastard of a man." She said, avoiding his gaze.

He seemed to ponder over this for a moment before continuing with a hearty smile.

"Well ye've struck two out of three, offers I made, out. What about the third? The freedom of the open sea? Ye can't have any objections to that." He said with a confident tone.

"There is no 'freedom' for women. I wish there was, but we can't just go sailing the seven seas. It's not 'allowed'." Said Taylor, thinking about how she already broke that rule.

"And since when do pirates follow what's allowed and what's not?" Jack questioned, leaning in.

"I would guess never but I'm not a pirate so it doesn't matter." Taylor said quickly, looking down at the table.

Jack chuckled "Of course yer a pirate, luv. Yer here, in the best pirate port there is, a'nt ye?"

Taylor shifted in her chair. "Yes I guess I am a pirate now." She said with a sigh. "Its not something I ever planned on happening to me, I can assure you."

Jack's face became darker "Being a pirate isn't something ye plan on doing. Yer usually put here by force." His face suddenly brightened. "But ye won't see me complaining! All the rum and company I can buy!" He said lifting his drink up into the air, getting a cheer from his crew.

Taylor tried to hide a smile but was unsuccessful. She laughed with the crew for a couple of rounds of drinks and sea shanties, enjoying it more than she thought she would. After a mug of rum, Taylor was feeling a little fuzzy. She was pretty good at holding her drink, but this rum was stronger than she thought. Looking over at Jack and the many surrounding mugs, which were all empty, she knew he would be feeling them in the morning.

Laughing at another joke, Jack turned back to Taylor. He wanted to show her a good time and she seemed to be having one. Suddenly Jack stood up.

"Come on, luv. I wana show ye something." He slurred. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her from her chair.

Taylor, quite startled from the sudden change, stood reluctantly. Following him out the door she asked Jack where he was taking her.

"I'm going to show you the _Pearl_." He said swaying down toward the docks. Taylor sighed and let him lead her to his ship, stepping over many people and animals in the process.

When they arrived at the docks, Taylor watched as men carried barrels and bags of fruits onto the many ships surrounding her. There were tons of different sized ships, ones with two masts and some with three. Looking at the names of the ships she noticed how each ship was painted in coordination with the name. _The Horizons Flame_ was painted with an orange and a red strip around the side of the ship. _The Sapphire_ was mostly painted blue with black designs. Looking over to another ship she noticed it was painted entirely black with matching black sails. Looking closer she noticed it didn't look painted but worn down to black. 'I wonder what type of wood does that' she mused.

"And this glorious ship you are lookin' at hereis _The Black Pearl_." Jack said with pride. 'I had guessed as much' Taylor thought looking back at Jack. Looking to the _Pearl_ once more she snickered.

"It's a rather big ship isn't it? Are you, by any chance, compensating for something?" She smiled as she watched his face grow confused and then shocked. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched him struggle for something to say.

"Luv, I can assure you that there is no compensating going on." He then slyly looked over to me "I can show you if you like" he said with a glint in his eye.

'Nope that's far enough' Taylor thought. "No Captain Sparrow, I think not. I'm going to take your word for it. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm sure my new boss is wondering where I am." She started to walk away and back to the town. "Hopefully I wont get fired she mumbled to herself."

Jack grabbed her arm. "Now, luv, I was merely offering to show you the _Pearl_. What were you thinking I meant?" He said with a grin, turning her once more to the _Pearl_.

Taylor looked him over with a knowing look. 'I bet that was you intention Sparrow.' She planted her feet before he could lead her any farther. "I really think I should be returning to the tavern. Thank you Captain Sparrow for tonight but I can't afford to lose my job." She felt his hand release her arm.

"Alright, luv. Can't have you fired, now can we? Who else will serve my crew rum?" He slurred with a chuckle. "Maybe I'll show her to you another time." To Taylor's surprise Jack grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it. Not knowing what to say, Taylor felt her face grow hot. He ruggedly smiled and turned back to his ship, shouting at men while he walked up the gangplank.

Flustered, Taylor headed back to the Faithful Bride. 'That was unexpected' she thought. She had never experienced something like that before. All the men she interacted with were never gentlemanly, and usually went for a kiss on the mouth than on the hand. She smiled as she made her way through Tortuga. 'Maybe he's not so bad.' Taylor mused.


	5. Fired?

**AN: So I kinda got inspiration for this story again so I think I'm going to update a lot more. Alright, Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

Taylor walked back into the Faithful Bride. Stopping at the entrance, Taylor came face to face with the bar owner. "You're fired. I did not let you off and I can't afford to have girls who leave without checking out. I can't handle irresponsible girls and manage a bar at the same time."

"But you have tons of girls here who disappear with random men every night!! If that isn't being irresponsible then I don't know what it." Taylor argued.

"Hun, I know exactly where those girls are and what they are doing with the men they are with. Once you walked out that door Sparrow could have taken you anywhere, killed you even. I know Sparrow isn't like that but what if it was a different man who would? I don't need that. There are plenty of girls willing to work for me. Now get." She grabbed the apron out of my hands and turned me towards the door. But Taylor didn't let it go at that.

"Please, I really need this job. I don't have enough money to afford any boarding at the moment and I have no place to go. Please!" She begged looking at the woman with watery eyes. She was partially acting but partially telling the truth. She really had no idea what she would do if she got kicked out.

The woman looked at Taylor with a thoughtful expression. "Well, actually dear. Now that I think about it, Sparrow's purpose in here last night was asking for a girl that could cook. He said she would be well paid and she wouldn't need to work for too long. Why don't you go ask him for a job." The woman turned her back to Taylor and as soon as she couldn't see, smiled heartily.

Taylor stood with her mouth agape. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Did the woman know that she had JUST turned down Sparrow's offer of a tour of the _Pearl_. 'This is not a coincidence' she thought, 'Sparrow has something to do with this.' Closing her mouth and fuming, Taylor stormed out of the Faithful Bride and made her way back to the docks, once again.

Standing at in front of _The Black Pearl_, Taylor once again admired the ship. It was twice the size of _Neptune's Hoard_ and with more majesty. It really was a magnificent ship, but she would never admit it out loud. Searching the deck of the ship she saw men shift cargo around to make room for more supplies. She couldn't spot Sparrow anywhere and she was growing more nervous by the second.

'I can't turn back to him now. I declined his tour of the _Pearl_ and now I'm going to ask him for a job? That's just not like me.' Taylor turned to start toward town again but the reason side of her spoke up. 'But you have nowhere else to go. This is the only choice you have.' Biting her lip she turned once more to the _Pearl_. She was so wrapped up in making a choice that she didn't see Sparrow watching her until he spoke.

"Are you, perhaps, practicing for a dance or can you just not make your mind up about something?" He said grinning as she jumped in surprise.

'Oh God,' she thought 'I can't back down now.' Opening her mouth, Taylor stared at Sparrow, straight in his dark, beautiful, chocolate eyes. 'No girl! Stay focused!' She finally spoke and was proud to her hear her voice steady with only a tiny shimmer of insecurity. "I wanted to take you up in that offer of the tour of the _Pearl_. I'm off work and I think it might be interesting."

Jack smiled like he was hiding something. "I knew you would comeback to me. It's inescapable." He said swaying with his arms spread wide.

Taylor huffed. "I'm not coming back to You, I'm coming back to see the _Pearl_. Its not every day you're offered a tour of _The Black Pearl_." Taylor finished lamely.

"Ah, yes. Well let just say I had a feeling Id see you again." Jack said not meeting her suspicious gaze. "Now, let's start." Jack clapped his hands and lead Taylor up the gangplank.

"So, what do you think love?" Jack leaned against the starboard railing and watched Taylor as she made her way toward the main mast.

Jack had led her through the many levels and rooms of the _Pearl_ telling stories as he went. He would often pause and point out an area that related to the current tale. Taylor had seen the many dents and crack left from the legendary Kraken and the chains Jack had escaped from only to be eaten moments later. She would often run her hands over the worn wood and dents in the _Pearl's_ rooms and corridors. They had ended with the Captain's cabin and were now back on deck.

Taylor had been surprised to see Sparrows cabin so nicely adorned. There were nautical paintings on the walls and a four canopy bed in the left corner. There was also an empress style couch that was against the back windows, which according to Sparrow were newly refurbished. The desk in the center of the room had held many maps and devices all accompanied with a bottle of rum. She had looked around the room and noticed that there were, in fact, many empty bottles of rum scattered around the room. When Sparrow had offered a closer look at the bed, she declined with a scowl on her face. He had then sighed and opened the doors and walked onto the main deck.

"To tell you the truth Sparrow, I think she's beautiful." Taylor said eyeing the helm once more. Sparrow has shown her the helm from a distance but she was eager for a closer look.

Jack watched as Taylor looked over to the helm of his beloved _Pearl_. He had enjoyed giving the girl a tour more than he expected. He guessed it was just the center of attention he achieved when he was telling his adventures. Grinning, Jack slandered over to Taylor and took her hand, pulling her up the stairs and up to the helm. She didn't protest but pulled her hand out of his as soon as they were standing in front of the wheel.

Taylor admired the wheel and the carvings that decorated it. She couldn't resist placing her hands on the spokes as she felt the smooth wood. She smiled as she noticed one of the spokes was missing, blown away by the cannons of _The Flying Dutchman_, or as she was told by Sparrow. Taylor imagined herself, a true sailor, maneuvering the ship through a difficult squall. She chuckled at such a far fetched imagination.

Jack watched as Taylor's eyes gained a far away look. He guessed she was daydreaming about one of the tales he had told her. Jack smiled as he thought about the way this girl has looked at the _Pearl_ and listened intently to his rambled speech. Of course he had given similar tours to the many wenches he brought aboard but all of them were too drunk or were too busy flirting with him to pay attention. This girl, or woman rather, was truly interested with what he had to say and he found it quite refreshing. Snapping out of his own fantasy, Jack stepped behind Taylor and placed his hands over hers. He felt her jump violently and tense as he spoke.

"That's not how you handle the helm, luv. Here," He said, turning her hands so they were gripping the spokes upward rather than downward. "Now that's how you steer my ship." He smiled as he whispered in her ear. Quicker than he expected, Taylor had ducked out from Sparrow's grasp and was standing to the side watching him while she bit her lower lip. She had been really uncomfortable in that situation and was not even more uncomfortable knowing what she must ask of him.

Jack casually let go of the wheel and faced Taylor. He grinned as he watched her struggle to speak and knew exactly what she was going to say. 'I'm glad I told Beth to fire her and point her in my direction. Now she has no choice. She is rather cute when she's struggling like that.' Jack gained his composure and acted like he had no idea what she was about to ask of him.

Taylor finally took a deep breath. "Due to the venture you make me take earlier I was released from my service at the Faithful Bride and the woman there told me about an offering you had made to any girl who could cook. I have no place to go and I have no money so you are my last resort. Believe me, if I had any other choice I would take it but I refuse to become a whore to earn money. But I can cook and I promise to not be too much of a burden to you or your crew." Taylor finished, looking at her hands. When no response came from Sparrow she looked up. He had his finger to his chin and look as though he was in deep concentration.

"Please. I know I would be beneficial. I am a very good cook." She exaggerated. She couldn't cook wonderfully but well enough to pass by.

Jack opened his mouth, still with a look of concentration on his face. "Well I don't know. You did slap me and I don't think I want another woman onboard who is willing to slap me." Jack had to stop him self from grinning outwardly. He was just playing with her, watching as she struggled to convince him to let her stay.

A look of anger passed her face before she suppressed it. "Well, Mr. Sparrow, if you remember correctly, I had reason to slap you. You pulled me, callously, onto your lap and then continued to think I was a common strumpet. You should think before you make assumptions." She glared at him with hands on hips.

Jack laughed. She was right. He had the intention of riling her up and knew that he would get some sort of reaction out of her. "Aye, well I guess there is no other reason for me to say nay." He slurred, grinning from ear to ear.

Taylor relaxed. For a moment she thought it had been a mistake to slap him, but she still wouldn't take back the action. "Thank you Mr. Sparrow. You won't regret it."

"It's Captain to you now. If you're going to be working on my ship you need to call me by Captain in front of the crew and only call me Jack in private, savvy?" he winked at her.

Taylor attentively smiled back. "I understand." She said. 'I don't think I'm going to be calling you Jack anytime soon, though' she thought.

Jack noticed as Taylor struggled to hold back a yawn. "Now, luv. You need some sleep. You have three choices where to bunk. You can sleep with the crew, in the spare cabin or with me." He smiled at the last choice. 'She won't be able to resist.' He though

Taylor acted like she was thinking over the choices. 'If he actually thinks I would consider sleeping with him his out of his mind.' She smiled sweetly "It's a hard choice but I think I'm going to choose the spare cabin, Captain." She grinned as she watched his smile falter then reappear.

"It hasn't been cleaned since Elizabeth stayed in there so it may be a bit messy. I'm sure you can handle it." He led her down the stairs and to a door directly to the right. He opened the door to reveal a room with a small bed in the left corner with a dresser complete with a mirror at the back wall. There was a small window to the left of the dresser, across from the bed. A chest was in the right corner right next to the door. All in all it was a nice room. With a little dusting, Taylor would be very comfortable in this room.

"Thank you Captain Sparrow. This will be perfect." She sat on the bed, not having any belongings to pack into the chest.

Jack bowed his head and started to close the door. Before it closed all the way he popped his head back in, "I'll let you get settled in, luv. My bed is always open if you change your mind." With that he closed the door and Taylor listened has his footsteps faded up the stairs.

Lying down on the bed, Taylor closed her eyes. 'I can't believe I'm going to be working for Jack Sparrow. I hope you know what you're doing.' With that last thought on her mind, Taylor soon slipped into sleep, dreaming about a certain annoying Captain.


End file.
